The Real Thing
by AStarDanced77
Summary: Bella and Edward are high school seniors in love. What happens when they decide to go all the way? An entry in the Cherry Exchange contest.


**Entry for "The Cherry Exchange 2010"****  
**

**Title: The Real Thing****  
****Penname: AStarDanced77****  
****Rating: M****  
****Word Count: 5,081****  
****Summary: B****ella and Edward are high school seniors in love. What happens when they decide to go all the way?**

**AN: Thank you to Cocomama101 for pre-reading and assuring me that this story wasn't completely dumb. Thanks also to my sister for betaing and my husband for contributing, even though they both think my fanfiction/Twilight obsession is completely insane.**

Note: These are mental soliloquies. All spoken words will have speech marks.

Dramatis Personae

Edward – A tall boy, 6'3" in height, with shaggy hair of an indeterminate colour between red and brown. He is a quiet lad, often seeming shy in situations outside his comfort zone. In previous years, his growth spurt has not been matched by his musculature. However, a summer job toting boxes at the local grocery store has restored the balance with a nicely developing six-pack and shapely arms.

Bella – A girl on the verge of womanhood. She has brown eyes and hair, currently done up in a messy bun. She is average height, 5'4", and is most comfortable when dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Unfortunately for her, the climate of her small hometown, means that she is far more likely to be seen wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

Background

_Bella and Edward are seniors at the local high school. It would be nice to say that our hero and heroine's eyes met across a crowded ballroom, devastatingly handsome and stunningly beautiful respectively. Alas, their meeting place was more mundane; a school bus in their junior year. There was no helpful spark to inform our heroine that she had met her perfect man; no jolt of lust as our hero gazed first upon his goddess. They are just two teenagers, sharing a bus seat in uncomfortable silence. One is trying desperately to remain calm under the curious gazes of his new classmates; the other is already planning the gossip she will be sharing about the new boy with her current BFF (for the position changes with alarming regularity). _

_For years, that is all they remained. Neither friends, nor enemies. They shared classes, exchanging amicable conversation over biology labs and math assignments. Bella becomes more closely acquainted with Edward's family; his father is head of the Emergency Department at the local hospital. Edward, thankfully, has little to do with Bella's father, who is Chief of Police for their small town. Each has their own circle of friends and is perfectly happy with the arrangement. To be sure, Bella occasionally wonders what it would be like to have a boyfriend of her own, particularly after her now permanent BFF, Alice, finds herself a man. But it never occurs to her that Edward, scruffy, gangly Edward with his thick black glasses and his perpetually slumping shoulders could be that man._

_And so it might have remained had not fate taken a hand…_

Prologue

I've never given much thought to how I will die.

I'm only eighteen; the issue doesn't come up very often. I've got all I can do just concentrating on graduating. Had I thought about it, I would have assumed my death will take place about sixty years into the future, surrounded by my loving children and grandchildren. But in the last few hours it has become clear to me.

I am going to die a virgin.

I don't know if it is going to be a heart attack, asphyxiation from the iron bands seem to have clamped themselves around my chest, or sheer panic. All I know is that I am starting to see my life flash in front of my eyes….

Scene I (11 months previously)

Bella is shopping at the local grocery store. Her father, Charlie, has gone to the liquor section to pick up some beer for the night's game. Bella is in the vegetable section, debating the merits of pumpkin and potato. As she makes her way back to the cart, her foot lands on a wayward cabbage leaf, causing her to lose her balance.

Bella:

I'm going to get them both. Charlie needs more vegetables in his diet. God alone only knows what he is going to do when I go off to college next year. I'll probably have to come home every week to check he hasn't suffered a beer and pizza overdose. That man is the worst cook I have ever met, and that's really saying something, considering the concoctions that Mom—

What the…

"Shit!"

Hearing the expletive, Edward looks up from behind the boxes of vegetables he is unpacking. He can see a figure poised to come crashing down onto the hard floor. Abandoning the produce, he darts over and catches the hapless victim of the cabbage leaf before she can hit the ground.

Bella:

Hang on, I don't seem to have hit the ground. Either I have developed super-powers or someone managed to catch me.

Bella looks up.

Oh, what beautiful green eyes. Who is this handsome stranger?

Edward:

My God, she's so soft yet supple. You'd never know it under the piles of clothes she wears but, wow, what a body. She's so pretty. And those eyes. I've never seen such deep eyes. Or such bewildered eyes, come to think of it.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Bella:

I know that voice. But I've never noticed it attached to firm biceps and piercing green eyes before. Can it really be…

"Edward?"

Edward:

She sounds really confused. I thought I caught her in time but maybe she did hit her head after all. What did Dad say about people with a concussion? I know they are supposed to stay awake. I'll ask her some questions; I think that's what the doctors do.

"Bella, I think you might have hit your head. Can you tell me what the date is?"

Bella:

Do I know what the date is? It's the holidays, for goodness sake. I barely know what month it is! A tall handsome stranger rescues me from falling on my ass, turns out to be a guy I have known for years, and starts asking me random questions about the date. What the hell is going on?

"Um, no. Sometime in August?"

A man's voice is heard calling in the background "Bells."

Edward:

Holy shit! Her father, THE CHIEF OF POLICE, is coming, and I've got my hands all over his only daughter. He's gonna shoot me.

Charlie:

What's taking Bells so long? No-one should spend this much time thinking about vegetables, especially not a teenager. It's not healthy.

Bella's father rounds the corner and takes in the scene in front of him.

What the hell is going on here? Why is that boy touching my daughter?

Edward:

Oh my God, I'm going to die. I'm too young to die. There's so much I haven't done yet. I've never even kissed a girl, let alone... done anything else. Bella feels so warm in my arms. I wonder what she would think it I just kissed her now. Those soft, pink, perfectly- kissable looking lips. How have I never noticed how kissable her lips are?

Jesus, Cullen, stop looking at her lips and let her go before her father actually shoots you!

Edward hastily sets Bella on her feet and takes a step away.

"Hello, Chief Swan."

Charlie:

Suspect: Edward Cullen

Family: Father - Carlisle Cullen

Mother - Esme Cullen

Brother - Emmett Cullen

Prior history: None

Not that it will stop me from kicking his ass if he lays another finger on my little girl.

"Edward. Carlisle mentioned that you had taken a job here for the summer. How is it going?" And why exactly did you have your paws on my princess?

Edward:

He's totally going to kill me. God, look at his face. I'll never speed again, because if he catches me, he'll probably lock me up and throw away the key.

Bella:

Ugh, could this be more embarrassing? A cute boy has his hands on my waist and my Dad comes around the corner and starts interrogating him. Seriously, FML.

"Okay, Dad, we should get going now. Thanks for the help, Edward."

Bella peeks up at Edward, to find he is staring down at her intently. She blushes, ducks her head, and follows her father from the shop.

Interlude

Bella:

And so it began. After that, there were shy smiles and "accidental" meetings at the grocery store. When school went back, there was awkward talk about homework in the hallways, followed by sharing a table at lunch and culminating in a joint Biology project. Finally, one night as we were finishing the Biology report, he leaned over and kissed me.

I was so surprised that I just stared at him. In turn, he panicked, thinking that I didn't like it, and bolted from the room. I only managed to catch him before he drove away because he had forgotten his keys in his mad dash to the car. I didn't know what to say, so instead I kissed him back. It was magical (though freezing since I had neglected to put a coat on and it was the end of November). And it was the beginning of something beautiful.

Scene II

_It is prom night; Edward and Bella have made their way to a hotel room. Each has told their parents that they are staying at a friend's house. Bella is glad that her father has accepted her story so easily, not knowing that he has planted a GPS tracking device in her truck (fortunately for our heroes, the truck is safely parked at Alice's house, where Bella left it earlier in the day). Edward has chosen to ignore the disbelieving look bestowed on him by Dr Cullen and the multiple packets of condoms that have mysteriously appeared around the house (in his bedside drawer, bathroom cupboard, the console of his car and, most embarrassingly, in the pocket of his school backpack). _

_For tonight is the night. The night they have decided to give themselves to each other. They have been together for years (well, months) and each knows the other is the only person they could ever love. As we rejoin our heroes, Bella is in the bathroom, and Edward is alternately pacing the floor, and sitting on the room's sole chair, lounging with what he hopes is an air of casual unconcern. _

Edward:

She's been in there for twelve minutes. What could she possibly be doing in there for twelve minutes? She said she was slipping into something more comfortable – did she mean a coma? Maybe she's changed her mind. I don't want to pressure her. This has to be perfect for her.

_He looks around the room._

Candles…..…check

Rose petals on the bed… …..check

Romantic music on the iPod….check

Champagne chilling…..check

Okay, so it's passion pop but she likes sweet stuff. This is romantic, right? She'll like it. Oh God, I hope she likes it. I can't believe this is finally happening. She's so beautiful. And smart and funny and I don't know how I got so lucky but I love her so much. Tonight will be perfect and she'll see how much I love her.

Should I get undressed? No, that would be weird. I mean, if she comes out in her pyjamas and I am lounging on the bed, stark naked. I'll just pop the top button on the shirt. She seems to like it when I do that.

_The clock ticks over from 11:22 to 11:23._

Thirteen minutes. What is she doing?

Bella:

I am going to kill Alice. How many freakin' bobby pins did she put in here? I didn't even want curls. Now I look like Medusa – nothing remotely sexy about that. This is taking forever. Edward probably thinks I've climbed out the bathroom window and run away. Alice is dead, so very, very dead.

Okay, calm down. Bobby pins are out. Do I take the makeup off now or risk panda eyes? Stuff it, this is taking too long. Panda eyes it is. God, I might as well be naked in this…. thing. I don't know why they call it a teddy –nothing soft and cuddly about it. And this thong has to be the most uncomfortable underwear I have ever worn. See! This is why I wear jeans and flannel.

Deep breaths. It's time to go out there. I can do this. It's Edward. I love him. He's my soul mate, I'm sure of it. Well, I'm almost sure, like maybe 91%. But anyway, I love him. So just take off the dressing gown and open the door. I can do this. I'm a legal adult and everything.

Okay, dressing gown off.

Don'tlookinthemirror.

Don'tlookinthemirror.

Don'tlookinthemirror.

Shit. I looked in the mirror. Oh, I look like a little girl who's borrowed her mother's clothes. No, stop looking and open the door. This is Edward and I want to give myself to him in every possible way. Because we belong together. I know we do.

Crap. I can't do it. I'll put the robe back on. Cool. Now, open the door, Bella.

_Edward looks up as the door opens._

Edward:

She's got a robe on. Thank God I didn't strip. Wouldn't that have been awkward! I wonder if she is wearing anything under there?

Eyes front and centre, Cullen. Let's not be sleazy about this. Behave yourself and you can play with the gorgeous body later. She looks so nervous. I swear, one of these days she is going to bite that lip clean off.

"Bella, would you like a drink?"

That's it. Smooth, suave, sophisticated. Don't mention that it's passion pop.

Bella:

Is he trying to get me drunk? Oh, who am I kidding, _I_ want to get me drunk. This is so awkward.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Seriously, how prissy was that? Should I ask him to pass the cucumber sandwiches while he's at it?

Edward:

Okay, cool and calm. Channel your inner James Bond. Hand her the glass, that's it. I should make a toast, something witty and thoughtful. Shit! I can't think of anything witty or thoughtful to say. Umm, what about...

"To us."

Bella:

Us. That sounds so good. I love being us. Together. A partnership. I'm so ready to take this to the next level. Really, I am. I just don't quite know how.

Edward:

Right, we have the drinks. Now step two in the program—the dancing. Stand up, walk over there and say...

"Would you dance with me, my Bella?"

Bella:

We spent the entire night dancing. I don't think his toes will ever be the same after the number of times I stepped on them. But I suppose one more wouldn't hurt. I do love any opportunity to have his arms around me.

_Bella steps forward into Edward's waiting arms. The music swells as they sway around the room._

Edward:

Oh, Bella feels so good in my arms. So soft, so supple. I can't believe we are here and she is mine. The most perfect girl in the world and she is mine.

I've been dreaming, literally dreaming on this night for months. Tonight, I get to see her perfect body, laid out in front of me. I get to touch her, stroke her, feel her.

And, hello, Mr Erection. So nice of you to join the party. James Bond, eat your heart out!

_Unfortunately, Edward, carried away by the moment, decides to get fancy, and tries to spin Bella. Unsuccessfully. _

Bella:

Oh my God, I just elbowed him in the stomach. Not sexy, Bella. Not sexy at all.

"Are you alright, Edward?"

Edward:

Must. Not. Cry. God, that really hurt. No, must not cry and ruin the moment. Be strong and manly.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm okay."

Thank God the elbow didn't hit a bit lower. Hey, where did the erection go?

Bella:

Oh, that really hurt him. I can see the tears in his eyes. How do I make it better?

Hmm, I could kiss it better. Come here, big boy, and let Bella kiss it all better for you. No, I can't say that out loud. My face would actually evaporate from the heat of my embarrassment. No words, just take his hand and lead him over to the bed. That's right. Push him down. Gently! Now what should I say?

"Let me kiss it better for you."

Edward:

God, that sounds so sexy. Who is this girl and where has my shy Bella gone? She can kiss me anywhere she likes. No! Bella can kiss me anywhere she likes. Mmmm, soft kisses on my skin, warm lips. This is my happy place.

Bella:

So far, so good. Next, start trailing kisses lower. You can do this. Lower and lower. That's right. Shit, he's still wearing his boxers. Do I take them off? Do I ask him to? I'll just slip a finger under the waist band and see what happens.

Edward:

Jesus, Bella just put her hand down my pants. Well, a finger really, but still. Should I take them off? Can't really do this without getting naked, I guess. Okay. Take them off. She's not going to laugh or point or do any of the other things you've had nightmares about. Just take them off.

Bella:

He's taking them off. Do I look? Of course, I look! I can't do the deed without actually seeing anything. Just look. He has the most beautiful body I have ever seen, so I'm sure his…thing…will be pretty good too.

Thing - if you can't name it, you shouldn't be looking at it, Bella. Penis. That's such an ugly word. Willy? Winkie? Pocket rocket? I might stick to thing.

It's big. No, it's huge. Is it huge? How would I know – I've never seen one before. I was expecting it to be a little bit firmer though. I mean, I'm no Marilyn Monroe but I'm wearing a see-through teddy for God's sake! Should I say something?

I'll give it a kiss, just a little kiss.

Oh My God, it twitched. Maybe it was a fluke. I'll do it again.

Jesus, that time it jumped. Edward's... thing is possessed.

Edward:

She kissed my cock. Bella kissed my cock.

Bella:

What happens if I lick it? That's what people do, right? At least that's what they do in online porn. I am such a deviant. I've read online porn. But only for research purposes, I swear. Okay, here goes. Give it a lick.

It hit me in the face. Edward's... thing hit me in the face. It hates me.

Edward:

She licked it. Bella licked my cock. Sweet Jesus, that feels good.

Bella:

Right. If we are going to do this, let's do it properly. Put it in your mouth. It's what all the advice says. Don't think, just do. It'll be fine – he's a very hygienic boy. I'm sure he washes and wipes everything. Okay, slip your mouth over the top and slowly work your way down. Hmm, it's bigger than I thought. It's not all going to fit. That's okay. Just go a far as you can, Bella.

Oh, he's screwed his face up. Maybe he doesn't like it.

Edward:

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

Bella:

He seems very tense. He's practically white-knuckling those sheets. He'd say if he didn't like it, wouldn't he?

Maybe if I move a bit. That's what they do in the videos.

Edward:

Gaaahlumphnargle…

Bella:

Up and down. Up and down. Good thing I don't get seasick.

Edward:

Holy God, that feels good. Sooo much better than my hand. The slipping and the sliding and the warm and the...

"Ahhhh."

Bella:

Whoa, not so much with the pushing of the head! There's only so far I can go, if you get what I am saying.

Edward:

Oh. Wow. Mmmm. That's good. Yeah, just like that.

Umm, teeth not so good. Teeth. Teeth! TEETH!

Bella:

Actually, the hands on the head thing is a bit hot. I like that I turn him on so much.

I wonder what happens if I open a little wider and go a little deeper...

Edward:

Uggghhh. God, don't do that again, I'll just blow my load right here.

Do it again. Please, do it again.

Okay, now you have to stop because I'm about to hit the point of no return and this isn't how I want it to happen. Bella? You have to stop now. Why isn't she stopping? Oh my god, my mouth isn't working any more. Why isn't my mouth working?

How can I tell her to stop _if my mouth isn't working_?

Bella:

Tapping? Why is he tapping my head? Is it code for something? Is he seriously expecting me to decrypt Morse code while I'm giving him head?

Ouch! WTF? No, Edward, pulling my hair is not okay. Oh, maybe he wants me to stop.

Edward:

Sweet Jesus, that was close. C'mon, Cullen, get it under control. Breathe through it man.

I should say something. Bella, you could suck start a Harley. Jesus, I've started channelling Emmett. You are really good at that; you're a natural. Bella you make me feel so good.

"You suck really good."

Bella:

I suck really good?

Edward:

No! That's not what I meant to say. How do I fix this?

"I love you, baby."

Bella:

Just go with the flow, Bella. Don't ruin the mood by getting angry. We can revisit the whole "suck" comment later. Think happy thoughts. This night is supposed to be perfect, remember. But if he thinks that saying I love you is going to fix this, then he is sadly, freaking mistaken.

Edward:

Thank God. She's not mad. Dodged that bullet.

Let's get back in the mood... How? Just kiss her stupid! She likes it when you do that.

Bella:

Mmmm! Edward kisses. Not that I'm not totally still mad about the suck comment, but boy, can he kiss. Oh, I love it when he does the tongue thing. It makes my stomach all fluttery. And his hands holding my face; it's so romantic.

Oh, he's taken his hands away.

Edward:

Gently run your hands down her arms, that's it. Now very carefully, ease the gown off. I want to see what is under it. I bet it's spectacular.

Bella:

OMG, he's taking the gown off. Okay Bella, don't freak out. You've seen him naked, after all. It's your turn.

Edward:

Holy Mother of God! What is that thing she is wearing and wear did she get it. That's just... that has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen. With the see-through and the... Wow, just wow. Would it be totally inappropriate to get down of my knees and thank God? Because that's how I am feeling right now.

Bella:

Does he like it? I think he does. God, I hope he does, because I am half naked right now. If this is bad, what's he going to think when the clothes come off completely?

Edward:

I should stop staring like a little kid. Be suave and sophisticated, remember. But, my God, that outfit.

"Bella, that's just...You are so beautiful"

Bella:

Hey, not that I don't appreciate the fact that you are enjoying my boobs, it would be nicer if you looked at my face when you said things like that! Oh, he is. Oops, my bad.

His eyes; they are practically burning into me. How is it that, with the hair, and the muscles and the long, slender fingers, his eyes are the sexiest thing about him?

Edward:

I can't, I just can't wait to for this much longer. I feel as if I will explode if she so much as looks at me sideways. I need to be inside her.

Bella:

And we are back with the kissing. And the hands roaming over my body. Such talented hands. So large and warm; they make me feel as if my skin was on fire. So strong, yet so gentle. Oh, I love his hands.

Hang on, what exactly are they doing now?

Edward:

Jesus Christ, she's wearing a thong. How did I not notice this before? That has to be the sexiest thing ever.

No, as it turns out, what is under the thong is the sexiest thing ever. God, don't touch me, I think I might explode if you touch me. Just lie down on the bed, yes, just like that.

Oh God, I don't know what to do next. Do I just push into her and hope that it all goes well? What if I hurt her?

"Bella, are you ready?"

Bella:

Oh Jesus, this is it. Jess said that it really hurts. God, I hope it doesn't hurt. I'm such a wuss. What if there is blood? I think I might die from sheer embarrassment.

Okay, here goes. Try not to screw your face up tight, Bella. I'm sure that is very off-putting.

Oh, thank God. Stretchy and uncomfortable, but not actually painful. Maybe my hymen was already broken; I've heard that can happen. I shouldn't be surprised. I've broken practically every other part of my body over the years, why should my sacred womanly bits be any different?

I wonder what it feels like for Edward? It's a bit like his penis is made of sandpaper at the moment, to be honest.

Edward:

Arrgghh. That feels... I don't have words. It's better than I ever thought, than I ever dreamed. So tight.

Bella:

I don't know why all those stories online talked about dripping. It feels pretty dry to me. Perhaps we should have tried some lube.

Edward:

Keep it together, man. Hold the line. You can last more than 30 seconds. Think about anything else except the feeling of her tight, hot pussy wrapped around...No!

Shit, umm the periodic table of elements.

Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron... boring into her, diving into her tight, hot...

That's not working. Prime numbers... 1, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17,

Bella:

Hmm, actually that's quite nice. Maybe I just needed to warm up a little. It's tingly and, oh wow, that's quite good too. Add a bit of hip movement; ahhh, very nice.

Edward:

Jesus, don't move like that. Stop, abort, HOLD FAST! Must. Not. Blow. Arrgghh

I canna do it, Captain, I don't have the power!

Bella:

Now, it's really starting to get good. Mmm, yeah, a bit deeper. Just there.

Oh, don't speed up. I like it slow and steady.

Edward:

FUUUCCCKKKK!

Bella:

He stopped. Why did he stop? It was just getting good.

"Edward?"

Edward:

[I'm sorry; Edward's brain is unavailable right now. Please leave a message and he'll get back to you as soon as possible...]

Bella:

That's it? Seriously? It's over?

This is supposed to be memorable; the moment when a girl becomes a woman. I went out a bought a freaking diary to record every heightened sensation. What the hell am I going to write?

Was that a snore? Is he snoring now?

Edward:

*_brain function disabled_* Sleep, must sleep...

Bella:

I can't believe he's just going to sleep. Where's MY fucking orgasm!

"Edward.

EDWARD!"

_Soft snores greet her. Edward is clearly out of action. Bella considers him balefully for a minute while plotting her next move, and then yawns. Fatigue overcomes her, and she sinks into sleep._

_Epilogue_

It is the morning after. Bella and Edward lie sprawled on the bed. Bella is a mess; her hair is a tangled mass and her mouth hangs open, drooling slightly on the pillow. True to her prediction, her mascara has streaked, leaving dark tracks along the pale skin of her face. At some point in the night, she has donned more familiar night attire; sweat pants and a ratty old t-shirt. As the morning light creeps into the room, Edward begins to rouse.

Edward:

That was amazing. Just... wow, there aren't words. How can I tell her if there aren't words? Awesome, breathtaking, overwhelming, astonishing, mind-boggling... None of them are big enough. She was just... everything.

He looks over at Bella.

What a beautiful way to wake up in the morning. Only a few more months and we'll be off to college. I wonder if I can get her to sleep over in my dorm some nights. It would be worth sharing a single bed if I could get to see this every morning. Well, maybe not _every_ morning. I mean, I'm a tall guy and it would be pretty cramped, but definitely _some_ mornings. Lots of mornings.

_Bella starts to stir under his gaze_

Just look at her; look into her eyes. Beautiful brown eyes. She's so stunning. I mean it; literally, she stuns me. I can't seem to find my vocabulary when she looks at me that way.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Bella:

Crap. He's already awake. I was hoping I could dash into the bathroom before he woke up. God, I must be a complete mess. My eyelids are practically glued together thanks to all the freaking the mascara Alice forced on me. I don't even want to think about my hair.

Why is he looking at me like that? Oh, he's waiting for me to respond. Is he kidding? I can't open my mouth right now. I have hideous morning breath. Maybe if I just turn my face away a bit, it won't be so noticeable. Hey, I'll hide it in my pillow. Great idea, Bella, he'll think you're trying to suffocate yourself.

I'll just slide over and snuggle into him. Then I can face down. Plus, I'll get his arms around me which is total win. I should be a negotiator; I can find the win-win situation in _anything_.

Bella slides across the bed into Edward's arms.

"Good morning."

Edward:

Oh, she's hiding her face in my shirt. That's so sweet. My shy little Bella is back. Jesus, the way she feels, curled under my arm is amazing. Not as amazing as last night, of course, but still amazing. I could do this forever.

Except pretty soon I'm going to need to pee. Quick, distract from that thought.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do today?"

Bella:

Umm, well I'd like to have the orgasm you owe me from last night actually.

Maybe he doesn't know how. It _was_ our first time, after all. Maybe he just needs a bit of instruction. Though, _I_ managed to do a bit of research beforehand. His father is a doctor; there must be hundreds of books in the house on this stuff. He's probably embarrassed to ask his dad. God knows, I'd rather eat my own hand than have to ask Charlie about this stuff.

Hey, I know where he can get some instruction from….

"Can, we go to your house today?"

Edward:

My house? Why would she want to go there?

"Sure, if you want."

Bella:

Excellent! Let Operation Educating Edward commence.

"I've got some websites I want to show you."

The End

**AN: So I was originally going for sweet, but clearly, I missed. I'm hoping that I have at least hit funny. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
